


Cream Chest

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [19]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ancestor/Descendant Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Licking, blowjob, by magic, cum on chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: For some reason, King Nacho just loves the feel of warm cum on his chest...
Relationships: King Nacho/Miguel
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cream Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts).



"Unh, K-king..." Miguel moaned, thrusting shakily into his ancestor's mouth that took him deeper. The ruler sat on his knees, his paw on the canine's hip and the other squeezing his furry sack as he sucked on his cock.

Ever since Lady Catterly had told him the pleasures of having cum on one's chest, the mental image of it all over his own, plus getting licked clean, he got a bit curious, and decide to see for himself with Miguel's aid. Though, he had to say he wanted him in his mouth instead, since he would've been uncomfortable about tugging himself off on his chest.

Speaking of such, the dog was in such ecstasy that he was grabbing his ears to encourage him deeper, rather than simply pet them. But King Nacho didn't mind, it made his mouth and tongue work his cock with more fervor and his tail wag because it felt good for his ears to be pulled on, like his tail. 

"Fuck, your tongue's so good, baby."

The way he sucked him off made Miguel's knees wobble and his hips throw against his maw, burying his cock into the ruler's mouth down to his throat as many times as he could. His toes curled into the carpet when he pulled off to swirl his tongue around the tip and gently, but firmly push two fingers against the area beneath his balls, making him moan louder and stroke across his ancestor's hair and ears.

"G-good boy." He sighed.

"I'm just getting started here, boy." He growled softly whilst grinning at the panting canine above him. The paw caressing his balls went up to wrap around his cock and stroke at a steady pace. He hummed, then moaned softly as he picked up the speed. He then used both paws, slowly stroking from the base to the tip, Miguels moans becoming louder every time he stroked across his head and back again. The saliva helped to make the pawjob smoother and the motions from his paws to speed up gradually.

By that point, the aged pup was already thrusting into King Nacho's paws once he took the tip into his mouth once more, sucking on it while stroking his shaft and holding his hips still. 

"You keep doing that, I'm gonna burst." Miguel panted as he tried to keep his balance.

_Exactly what I intend to do_

Instead of slowing down, like he usually would when his descendant wanted to fuck his mouth or to take him deep, he vigorously sucked on his tip and stroked his cock. The canine could do nothing more than hold on to his head for support as he let out a guttural groan and leaned back against the wall. The intense sensation brought him even closer to his climax than ever as his claw scraped the wall from it all.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" He whimpered. King Nacho pulled off completely and kept up the pace on his shaft while aiming it down towards his muscular chest.

"Come on, Miguel, that's my boy." He encouraged, panting softly himself. "Give me all you've got."

Oh, he did alright. His eyes close tight and his teeth grit, strangled groans escaping his maw as he came, shooting many ropes of hot cum all over his chest, coating it in a rich creamy white. The ruler hummed, loving the feeling of hot drops upon his upper torso as he firmly stroked his cock to coax more cum out. When he got out every last drop, the canine on the wall panted as his eyes slowly open and look down. He swore he almost went hard again when he saw his ancestor's chest and pecs covered in his own fluids on both parts. Some had even hit his chin, which he wiped off and tasted.

"Wow, that's pretty hot, Nacho. I didn't know that's what you came to me for." He marveled, getting down to his level for a closer look.

"I was certain you would feel uncomfortable with it, so I went with the whole 'make you feel good' thing." The ruler replied with a slightly apologetic smile.

Miguel chuckled, "Hey, it would have, but I'd still do it." He leaned down towards his chest and lapped up some of his release from in between his pecs. The other canine sighed as he continued, slurping the excess from all around his chest and swallowed with a happy whimper, before finally going to his nipples. He lapped up his cum from both buds before taking one of them in his mouth, sucking on it as he pinched and flicked the other one, causing King Nacho to moan and pat his back.

As he worked his nipples with his skilled tongue, the ruler was already fumbling out of his loincloth, an idea coming to mind.

"Perhaps you'd like for me to return the favor sometime, huh?"

Miguel released from his chest and smiled, "I'd like that, dude." He said before cupping his cheek and bringing him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't, who will?


End file.
